mordheim_city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead (DLC)
See Also: Character Planner The vassals of Count Vlad von Carstein include both the living and the undead, for the vampire lord knows the utility of mortals and the weakness of his own kind. Whether living or dead, all are his servants, sworn to the Master's will. While the courts of Altdorf, Middenheim and Marienburg all squabble over the Emperor's crown, few suspect that the tyrant of Sylvania has his own designs. The warbands who have journeyed to Mordheim are sent to gather wyrdstone that the dark magic bound into the shards can be harnessed and used to create more undead. They are both cunning and ruthless, for any foe that falls to their blades may rise again to serve Sylvania. ''Starting Choices 'Leader' ---- 'Vampire' ---- }} . The debuff persists until passing a Terror test on turn start. Passing any Terror test will grant immunity to Terror for turns. }} 'Heroes' ---- 'Hired Swords (DLC) ---- If the Poison Wind Globadier or the Doomweaver Hired Sword DLC was purchased, they are also available as a starting Hero. There will be selections of the Hired Swords that can be hired for free. ---- '''Dreg ---- }} wounds. Restores up to wounds and grants a buff that increases Initiative by and Dodge chance by for turns. Only affects Vampires and Vampire Thralls. }} Humble Servant gives the Feeding Frenzy buff: 'Henchmen' ---- Three Henchmen slots are available at Warband Rank 0 (start), four henchmen slots become available at Warband Rank 1 and five henchman slots (max) become available at Warband Rank 4 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. A Henchman can fill a Hero slot if the Lad's Got Talent (Intelligence Passive) Skill is learned. ---- 'Ghoul' ---- }} Initiative, OR Critical Resistance, OR Dodge and Parry chance. All debuffs are stackable, last turns, and increase Damage received from the spell Rotten Touch by . }} 'Zombie' ---- }} chance to decay and effectively be destroyed. Every rank of the Zombie reduces this chance by . }} ''Attainable Choices 'Heroes' ---- 'Vampire Thrall' ---- The Vampire Thrall warrior type becomes available at Warband Rank 2 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. ---- }} . The debuff persists until passing a Fear test on turn start. Passing any Fear test will grant immunity to Fear for turns. }} 'Necromancer' ---- The Necromancer warrior type becomes available at Warband Rank 4 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. The Necromancer is the only other warrior type that can also fill the Leader slot, if the Born Leader (Leadership Passive) Skill is learned. ---- }} OP and Tzeentch's curse chance by . The next action taken must be a spell or the effect is lost. }} ''See also - Undead Spells 'Impressive' ---- 'Crypt Horror' ---- The Crypt Horror Impressive warrior becomes available at Warband Rank 5 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. ---- }} . The debuff persists until passing a Terror test on turn start. Passing any Terror test will grant immunity to Terror for turns. }} 'Faction Choices' ---- Recieving Reputation Bonuses from Factions will allow more choices of warriors than normally available to the warband. ''Cutthroat's Den 'Darksoul' ---- At Reputation Rank 4 the Possessed Darksoul Henchman warrior type becomes available. 'Night Runner' ---- At Reputation Rank 5 the Skaven Night Runner Hero warrior type becomes available. Black Pit Settlement 'Warpguard' ---- At Reputation Rank 4 the Skaven Warpguard Henchman warrior type becomes available. 'Mutant''' ---- At Reputation Rank 5 the Possessed Mutant Hero warrior type becomes available. Undead Special Skills and Spells . Resistable Poison effect. Undead warriors are immune. Not Stackable. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Toughness |masteffect=Melee Resistance, Dodge and Parry penalties increase to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Toughness }} ---- m. Deals damage to everyone within m and applies a debuff that reduces Melee and Ranged Hit chance by . Usable once per turn. Not Stackable. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Agility |masteffect=Damage increases to and Hit chance penalty to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Agility }} ---- m. Applies a debuff to enemies within m that reduces Initiative by , All Alone, Fear, and Terror by and renders their location visible. Usable once per turn. Not Stackable |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Agility |masteffect=Initiative penalty increases to and All Alone, Fear, and Terror penalty to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Agility }} |-| Passive Skills= . |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Toughness |masteffect=Critical hit Resistance increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Toughness }} ---- and grants immunity to a quarter of all detrimental Wyrdstone effects. |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Intelligence |masteffect=Wyrdstone Resistance increases to and grants immunity to half of all detrimental Wyrdstone effects. |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Intelligence }} ---- . Not Stackable. |time=1 |gc=100 |req=6 Weapon Skill |masteffect=Armour Absorption bypass increases to . |masttime=3 |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Weapon Skill }} |-| Undead Spells= damage to living targets. Bypasses Armour Absorption. Damage is increased by Disease Carrier debuffs. |cost= |time=1 day |warrior=Necromancer - |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Damage increases to , range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=3 days |mastint=9 }} ---- m and Armour Absorption by for Zombies. Increases Initiative by and Dodge chance by for Vampires, Vampire Thralls, Ghouls and Crypt Horrors. Not Stackable. Does not affect living targets. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Movement increases to m, Armour Absorption to , Initiative to , Dodge chance to , range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=3 days |mastint=9 }} ---- and Armour Absorption by . Not Stackable. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Critical and Poison Resistance increases to , Armour Absorption increases to , range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- , Morale Impact increased by and the cost of Flee and Disengage increased by SP. The idol must be placed on a walkable area, and can be destroyed by enemies. Only one idol may be created per turn. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=All Alone, Fear and Terror penalty increases to , Morale Impact to , the cost of Flee and Disengage to SP, range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- damage. Bypasses Armour Absorption. If damage is dealt, restores up to wounds to the caster. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Damage increases to , wounds restored to , range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- damage on the target's second turn, but has no effect on the first turn. Gathering a Wyrdstone removes the debuff. Bypasses Armour Absorption. Not Stackable. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Damage increases to , range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- chance to lose OP and SP. Affects only living targets. Not Stackable. |cost= |time=3 days |gc=300 |int=9 |masteffect=Debuff chance increases to , range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=500 |masttime=5 days |mastint=15 }} ---- damage. Bypasses Armour Absorption. |cost= |time=3 days |gc=300 |int=9 |masteffect=Damage increases to , range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=500 |masttime=5 days |mastint=15 }} }} Category:Warbands Category:DLC Category:Undead